Talk:Flesheater
Bug? Well, not sure what happened, but when I came back from res shrine after being wiped out, there were two Flesheaters. I'm fairly sure there werent two to begin with, and even if there were, he's a boss. Why would there be two of them at any time at all? They both had the same skin, and same skillset (The skills I saw them use, anyway). Definitely got me stumped. Here's some screenshots: Same skins Another screenshot, because I felt like it. ' Bigrat2 'Talk 11:52, 21 October 2007 (UTC) :Ok, I went back there and it seems that there definitely isnt two there to begin with. So what's up with the two flesheaters being there that other time? (I have a screenshot, I just can't be bothered cropping it and uploading, especially not for something as simple as proving there isnt two there to begin with.) ' Bigrat2 'Talk 07:44, 22 October 2007 (UTC) ::Maybe there's two because 1. Flesheater seems more like a title then a name? Also on offical wiki it has it posted he has toxic anyone confirm?--Holylorgor 00:20, 22 November 2007 (UTC) :I've seen him twice in different locations on the same floor, or is that supposed to happen?-- (Talk) ( ) 00:25, 22 November 2007 (UTC) ::Don't fleshreavers make themselves out of dead corpses? If you wiped, he could have remade himself using you. (Silly me, trying to explain in game oopsies)-- igathrashTalk^ 00:31, 22 November 2007 (UTC) ::: I bet he's like Regent Of Antiquities or w/e in that dungeon. Except these two sometimes come together?--Holylorgor 16:55, 22 November 2007 (UTC) :I'm not sure what you guys are talking about, every single time I have been, there have been two. I've never seen just one Flesheater! 75.41.210.79 06:51, 21 March 2008 (UTC) ::Same for me always two of those. 78.3.208.61 23:38, 10 April 2008 (UTC) :::Went in today, HM, and there was indeed only 1 he dropped his green for me too :) !--BUT, as far as I can recall, this was the first time there was not 2 of him (regardless of NM or HM). GW-Susan 00:29, September 13, 2009 (UTC) ArenaNet are kinda sad So... this is their last ditched attempt to make bosses hard to kill, by making 2 of them? Not impressed. -->Suicidal Tendencie 16:52, 17 May 2008 (UTC) :The hard part of this combo is the Sniper's Spear stuff or whatever it is. Triggers a ½ attack which can deal a bunch of dmg... but PS just wins PvE. Or just hide behind the rock... Moronic AI ruins the game :( --- -- (s)talkpage 17:05, 17 May 2008 (UTC) ::Especially moronic h/h AI --Gimmethegepgun 17:12, 17 May 2008 (UTC) :::Look, there's a Mesmer casting PDrain! Let's waste DShot on it and let the Monk cast Resurrection Chant! Whatever... Yeah, H/H AI is a problem... But it doesn't ruin the game completely. NM is still hellishly easy and HM is do-able, just not with a full H/H team --- -- (s)talkpage 17:19, 17 May 2008 (UTC) Rare Drops I've been running this dungeon a lot lately, probably upwards of 15 runs, and with a party of 6 humans I've never seen either of the Flesheaters drop their unique. 18:09, 13 June 2009 (UTC)